Star Wars Episode VIII
by RedHood001
Summary: Dark times ahead. Kylo Ren seeks to complete his path to the Dark Side. Rey has found Luke Skywalker, seeking to bring him back to the Resistance to bring hope and end the First Order once and for all. Meanwhile, another wakes from his stasis, mind corrupted yet restored, body damaged yet healed, eyes the same...yet different. NOTE: Sequel to my Episode 7 with changes. SPOILERS


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS**

 **Edit: Just a bit of an error correction for any mistakes. Also, the second chapter is being made but I'm a little preoccupied with another story. So I've decided to take it easy and just try to focus on one story, but I will try to continue the progress on other stories at times. Just wanna give you an update on my status. And for personal status, read the AN at the end of my new story of The Incredibles.**

 **A long time ago in galaxy far, far away…**

 **STAR WARS**

 **EPISODE VIII**

 **THE LAST JEDI**

 **The FIRST ORDER** **reigns.**

 **Having decimated the peaceful Republic, Supreme Leader Snoke now deploys his merciless legions to seize control of the galaxy.**

 **Only General Leia Organa's band of RESISTANCE fighters stand against the rising tyranny, certain that Jedi Master Luke Skywalker will return and restore a spark of hope to the battle.**

 **But the Resistance has been exposed. As the First Order speeds toward the rebel base, the brave heroes mount a desperate escape. . . .**

It was utter chaos in the Resistance base on the planet D'Qar. People were bustling all over the place like Tauntauns being hunted by a Wampa. In all fairness the analogy wasn't so far off considering they were trying to be as quick as possible with their evacuation.

Resistance fighters made sure to make every second counts with gathering as much ammunition, weapons, and transports as they could. But the main priority was to get everyone off the planet as soon as possible and they didn't have the required window of time. Considering their location was compromised and the First Order fleet that was bound to be arriving anytime soon. Time was of the essence with the destruction of the Starkiller Base having happened mere hours ago.

Resistance Lieutenant and Junior Controller Kaydel Ko Connix coordinated the evacuation as best and as fast as she could.

"We're not clear yet. There's still thirty loads of cannon shells in the main bunker. It'll only take a few moments." Captain Geno Namit yelled accompanied by the roar of engines from ships leaving the planet.

He urgently walked to Kaydel in the midst of all the people running to the ships.

"We don't have a few moments! Forget ammunitions! Just get everyone on the transports now!" She replied.

Suddenly a loud noise exploded from the skies. Both Resistance members looked up and saw the cause.

"Oh no." Kaydel muttered with dread.

They realized that the First Order fleet had arrived. One by one, the Star Destroyers arrived from hyperspace with thunderous booms. Three of them to their knowledge. Unknown to them, one more was on the way with a unique cargo.

[X]

In the bridge of the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, the Finalizer, a familiar red-haired general stood. General Hux along with a captain who is acting as his replacement for commanding officer of the Star Destroyer they were currently in, having been transferred elsewhere.

"We've caught them in the middle of their evacuation." Captain Edrison Peavey smugly stated as he surveyed the Resistance fleet in front of him.

"I have my orders from Supreme Leader Snoke himself. This is where we snuff out the Resistance once and for all." Hux smugly said with a look of maniacal joy.

Hux turned to Peavey to give the order he had been waiting for.

"Tell Captain Canady to prime his Dreadnought, incinerate their base, destroy their transports, and oblitirate their fleet." Hux calmly ordered.

[X]

A heavily armored and fully weaponized Star Destroyer burst out of hyperspace. This was the Fulminatrix, a Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought, a truly formidable war ship with a very fierce reputation. Dreadnought class Star Destroyers were very rare, with one of the first being Darth Vader's Super Star Destroyer. Of course, the First Order spared no expense. Especially considering the Resistance's current disadvantage.

Two large auto-cannons under the ship moved, aiming straight at the Resistance base on the planet.

[X]

An alarm from sensors was suddenly heard on the bridge of Hux's ship.

"General, Resistance ship approaching. Guns and shields in attack mode." A female officer informed.

Hux walked to the monitor to see the scans of the ship. Just a single ship, not even a whole squad of fighters.

"A single light fighter?" Hux questioned, turning to Captain Peavey.

The captain merely tilted his head for he too had no idea just what this Resistance pilot was playing at.

Of course taking a second look they both immediately recognized the unique coloring of the ship and knew who the pilot was.

[X]

The black and orange-lined X-Wing's speed reduced, stopping directly in front of the Dreadnought Star Destroyer. A highly risky, and might as well be suicidal, move. A sentiment even the droid on said fighter shared.

BB-8 made a series of very worried, mostly scared (and a bit pessimistic), beeps towards the pilot currently piloting the X-Wing – who is also in charge of keeping said ship from getting destroyed and killing the droid... and the best pilot of the Resistance.

"Happy beeps here buddy, come on. We've pulled crazier stuffs than this." Poe Dameron replied back to the droid. Then an individual replied from his comlink.

" _Just for the record, Commander Dameron-"_

[X]

"-I'm with the droid on this one." General Leia Organa opiniated, looking nervously to the person on her left. With good reason.

"Calm down, Leia. This isn't the craziest thing we've seen someone do." Han Solo replied with his trademark smirk on his face. Doing rather well to hide the small (yes, small) anxiety inside. And having another small, but certain, bad feeling about their current predicament.

" _Thank you for your support, General Organa. And I do wish to know that story, if you don't mind, General Solo, sir."_ The death-defying pilot replied from the comms.

"Well you're gonna have to stick around for a little while if you want to, kid." Han replied.

Not even that long in the Resistance and already he got himself a rank, general no less. He knew it was for the formalities and all that bantha poodoo but in all honesty, he was too old for this. Although in actuality, he could say the same for his wife. Though none really objected as Han was highly respected, having already been a general of the former Rebel Alliance.

[X]

"Noted, sir. Loud and clear." Poe replied as he took a deep breath.

In and out. In and out. In and out.

"Happy beeps." He muttered.

Okay, just as he practiced. Or rehearsed...actually he didn't rehearse anything. Poe only needed to stall him. How? Well, he would demonstrate one of his proud talents. Besides flying.

Poe pushed a button, intending on making contact with the Star Destroyer that he wasn't currently facing.

"Attention. This is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic Fleet. I have an urgent-"

[X]

" _-communicater for General Hugs."_ The words were transmitted and heard throughout the bridge of Hux's ship.

Hux walked from the side to the center of the bridge. "Patch him through." He ordered. Petty Officer Lank Paze connected the frequency to the X-Wing.

"This is General Hux of the First Order. The Republic is no more. Your fleet are Rebel scum and war criminals. Tell your precious princess, there will be no terms, there will be no surrender." The red haired general stated calmly.

It was a few moments before Poe replied.

" _...Hi, I'm holding for General Hugs?"_ The pilot asked.

"This is Hux. You and your friends are doomed. We will wipe your filth from the galaxy." Hux replied again, this time with a slightly raised and enthusiastic voice.

Another few moments went by before a reply was heard.

"...Okay, I'll hold." Poe replied, seemingly not being able to hear Hux's threats.

Hux immediately grew wary, but mostly confused. Not to mention a tiny bit annoyed at being, to his knowledge, humiliated in front of the entire bridge.

"Hello?" Hux tested to make sure the comms were working. His officers in the background looked just as confused as he was.

" _Hello? Yup, I'm still here."_ Poe replied.

Hux was not sure what games this Resistance scum was playing at but despite it all he couldn't resist making sure his equipment was working properly. Or perhaps this was an error on the Pilot's ship. He still wanted to make sure.

"Can you-" He cut himself and turned to Officer Paze. "Can he hear me?" Hux asked.

Paze nodded in confirmation. "He can?" Hux replied in question.

" _Hugs?"_ Poe asked again through the comms. _"With an H? Skinny guy? Kinda pasty?"_ He continued, much to the annoyance of the officers. Especially the general in question.

Hux jumbled his words to reply, but the insults were beginning to get into his nerves. He immediately turned around and walked to the central window, looking at the blasted X-Wing.

"I can hear you, can you hear me?" Hux said with agitation.

[X]

Well, Poe could hear the agitated redhead. But he had to be creative to do this so...

"Look I can't hold forever. If you reach him, tell him Han Solo has a very urgent message for him..."

Poe prepared himself as he watched the hyperdrive charge reaching halfway.

'Almost there.' The Wing Commander thought.

[X]

Hux and Captain Peavey looked towards the small fighter in front of the much larger Dreadnought.

"I believe he's tooling with you, sir." Peavey muttered to the general on his right.

Immediately Poe finished his message. Or insult would be the better word.

" _...about his mother."_

That was the last straw for the already agitated general. Hux turned and walked to the officers, anger clear in his eyes.

"Open fire!" He commanded.

[X]

The charging meter glowed green as the hyperdrive of the fighter was fully charged. The time is now.

"BB-8 punch it!" Poe told his trusted droid. To which said droid immediately gave a panic affirmative.

The main engine in the back immediately flared with blue flames coming out. The force of the sudden movement immediately pulled Poe further into his seat and made BB-8's head roll back. Poe braced himself for the upcoming fight, directing all focus to keeping himself and his droid alive, and the Dreadnought turrets.

The boost was not meant to take them to hyperspace, but enough to give a large burst of speed towards Poe's target.

[X]

From the bridge of the Finalizer, the X-Wing could be seen speeding towards... the last thing they were expecting.

"He's going for the Dreadnought." Captain Peavey stated, confused as to the reason behind this pilot's strange choice of course. Though obviously the sentiment was not shared by the general.

"Hah, he's insane." Hux said with no small amount of smug.

Who could blame him? For what sane person would fly straight towards a Dreadnought-class ship?

His mistake was overestimating the ship in question, along with its crew.

[X]

The X-Wing jerked to a halt once it was directly on the Fulminatrix surface, avoiding green blaster fires from the ground turrets.

Poe was immediately jerked forward for a brief moment, "Whoo, that's got a kick."

He instantly went to work, recalibrating the controls and piloting the ship to avoid the surface cannons. Said cannons that happened to be his targets.

Poe took sharp turns, flipping his X-Wing repeatedly, and keeping it moving to avoid any incoming fire. One by one destroying the cannons.

[X]

Hux, along with the rest of crew on the bridge, observed the explosions coming for the surface of the Fulminatrix. Suddenly the confidence Hux had before was replaced by disbelief and fear.

'That's impossible. It's just one blasted fighter, how is it not yet destroyed?' The General thought.

[X]

The X-Wing zig-zagged across the Dreadnought surface, destroying more cannons in its way.

"Alright, taking out the canons now." Poe reported to his comms.

The X-Wing then made an upwards turn, passing the bridge of the Dreadnought.

"Tallie, start your approach." Poe calmly said with confidence.

"Copy that." Tallissan 'Tallie' Lintra replied, already prepared with the rest of the Blue Squad.

[X]

A hologram of Hux appeared on the bridge of the Dreadnought just as Poe's X-Wing flew passed the bridge.

" _Captain Canady, why aren't you blasting that PUNY SHIP?"_ Hux demanded frustatingly, pointing towards the fighter's direction.

The red hue and lights of the Dreadnought bridge showed the conditions of the crew inside, clearly showing their lack of experience in the battlefield. The captain in question was, perhaps, the only one with military experience and his frustation of the arrogance and inexperience from his crew was clearly shown by all present.

Captain Moden Canady was, after all, a veteran officer of the former Empire. His experience with arrogance was something he would never forget. After all, who could forget the destruction of the Death Star?

It was Tarkin's arrogance that had costed the Empire their super weapon. Canady vowed to never make the same mistake, though clearly he hadn't put into factor of the crew members he was assigned with.

"That puny ship is too small and too close range. We need to scramble our fighters!" Canady barked, walking back to give the order. "Five bloody minutes ago." He muttered.

"He'll never penetrate our armor." An officer behind him said.

"He's not trying to penetrate our armor. He's clearing out our service cannons." Canady shot back at her.

She was one of the many arrogant fools he was assigned to. Canady was only relieved to know that the Supreme Leader himself had given him a new...'recruit' would be the official term for it.

Said recruit was young, but Canady was not going to say that to his face. He wouldn't dare for he knew who this one was. The same heritage shared by Kylo Ren. And carrying the namesake as well. Although this was only to be an small initiation for him. Canady was under strict orders to pull the boy back if he so much as blanked for a milisecond.

And no wonder, it was sheer luck he was even alive. Canady didn't ask questions, though he would see how the boy's progress would be. The prototype fighter had been designed after a relic from the older Republic, during the Clone Wars Era. It was time to see the boy on the field.

[X]

The X-Wing swooped in and fired on another canon, blasting it into space dust.

"One cannon left." Poe exclaimed excitingly. He then glanced to his right. "And here comes the-"

He cut himself off, now more than ever surprised. It wasn't the squadrons upon squadrons of TIE Fighters that surprised him. It was the lack thereof. Just one fighter. Technically his situation was no better but...this was strange even for the First Order.

"...what the hell?" Poe muttered.

" _Kid, you ok?"_ Han's voice was heard from the comms.

Poe snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh, yes sir, just seeing some weird stuff here it's all."

" _What kind of weird are we talking about here?"_

"Uh, how would you explain a single weird-looking TIE Fighter being deployed?"

[X]

"Come again?" Leia replied in confusion.

" _One strange looking TIE Fighter, red glass, fork-shaped front, and four arrow-shaped panels with laser cannons from what BB-8 can tell."_

Poe wasn't wrong, this was not normal protocol. Not that they knew exactly what the First Order's view of normal protocol. But considering they knew who Poe was Leia expected much more than just one fighter. Which meant only one thing.

"Something's wrong." Leia muttered.

"You think, sweetheart? I've never seen a TIE like that before." Han said. He figured it was a new toy from the First Order, but that couldn't be it. At least not just that. He knew this pattern before.

"General, didn't the Empire once use a similar tactic?"

Leia and Han turned to see Admiral Gial Ackbar walking to the center command.

"I believe this method was used when a prototype starfighter is just deployed. An Imperial tradition, if I'm not mistaken. Prototype starfighters were used by ace pilots." The Admiral explained.

Leia and Han turned to each other with a look of concern. "Then who's flying the ship?" Leia paused, noticing Han's slightly paler face.

They then heard BB-8's panicked beeps over the line.

" _Yeah, yeah, I see him."_ Poe yelled back.

[X]

Poe maneuvered as fast as he could but he couldn't shake the TIE off his tail. He could see the last surface cannon of the Dreadnought dead ahead. Just a little bit further and he could take the shot.

Before he even pressed the button, Poe felt the ship jerk from the back. His ship was hit.

Poe turned to his control, noticing a few sparks. He tried his weapon systems to destroy the last cannon, only to realize the shot had damaged his weapon systems.

"No, no, no, dammit! BB-8, my weapon systems are down. We need to take down that last cannon or our bombers are toast. Work your magic, buddy!" He encouraged his trusty droid.

Poe turned his X-Wing to avoid getting hit from both the TIE-Fighter on his tail and the cannon in his sights. Just then, he heard a shriek of the fighter and saw it zoomed past him, moving over the bridge upwards before positioning itself directly to Poe's X-Wing. The pilot knew he was sitting duck even with his evasive movements, but strangely the TIE-Fighter wasn't firing. It stopped above the bridge of the Dreadnought.

[X]

"Are the auto-cannons primed?" Canady asked.

"Primed and ready, sir." A female officer reported.

The captain didn't waste any more time. "What are we waiting for? FIRE ON THE BASE!"

The auto-cannons immediately fired onto the planet surface, straight towards the base.

[X]

Kaydel was onboard the last ship with the rest of the Resistance fighters. "PUNCH IT!" She ordered.

The ship launched mere seconds before the blasts from the Dreadnought destroyed the base where they once were.

Leaving the planet's atmosphere, the ship flew towards the Resistance fleet.

"The last transport is in the air. The evacuation is complete." Kaydel reported to Leia.

[X]

Leia smiled in relief, as did Han.

"You did it, Poe. Now get your squad back here so we can get out of this place." Leia said.

" _No, general, we can do this! We have a chance to take out a Dreadnought!"_

Leia's smile immediately vanished. Right next to her, Han frowned. He had a bad feeling.

"Kid, this isn't the time to get heroic. Get your friends back here safe and sound. They got something planned and I don't think we want to find out what it is." Han said, earning a surprised look from Leia as he usually encouraged this kind of actions.

[X]

Poe frowned as he deactivated his fighter's attack mode, without the weapon systems online he had no use for them at the moment so he would try to flank his pursuer first. If he could even call it that as the fighter was still hovering above the bridge.

"Sir, you gotta trust me on this. These things are fleet killers. We can't let it get away." Poe said with determination.

" _Disengage now, commander. That is an orde-"_

Leia's transmission ended as Poe had shut off his communicator. He then made another round for the last surface cannon, hoping BB-8 would be able to fix his fighter soon.

[X]

Leia gave a frustrated sigh, noticing C-3PO's glance towards her.

"Wipe that nervous expression off your face, Threepio." Leia hissed in warning.

The golden droid jerked back from being addressed.

"Oh...well I will certainly try, General." Threepio replied as he looked back to the holo showing the Dreadnought, with Poe and the strange TIE-Fighter moving rapidly on its surface. "Nervous." The droid muttered in disbelief.

Han went closer to Leia. "Well, it's not like this is the first time this happened."

"This is much more different, Han, and you know it."

[X]

Poe dashed his fighter towards the cannon. He had it in his sights but was unable to fire.

"Let's go, BB-8! It's now or never!" He shouted, hoping the droid had succeed for the distance was getting shorter.

Poe heard a whine from his droid, along with some electricity, before suddenly hearing his systems bleep. His weapon systems were back online. He didn't waste much time and immediately fired, destroying the last of the surface cannons. Immediately as he passed the flames from the blasted cannon, he held himself and lowered his speed, making a sharp turn around.

"YEEEAA!" Poe cheered as BB-8 emerged from inside the ship with some electricity flowing on his head.

"All clear! Bring the bo-" He was cut off by the TIE-Fighter that had been hovering, zooming past him at an incredible speed.

Straight towards his squad and the Bombers.


End file.
